


John's Guardian Angel

by PhoenixHolmes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angel!Lock, Angelock, Angels, Gen, Human!John, Wing!lock, angel!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHolmes/pseuds/PhoenixHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is an angel, sent to guard a certain boy known as John Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You have got to be kidding me” Sherlock folded his arms, his wings fluttering lightly. “I haven’t been to earth for at least a hundred years, why now?”  
“Because, young Sherlock, you are required to watch over a human” Gabriel sighed.  
“A human?” Sherlock’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Who?”  
“His name is John Hamish Watson” Gabriel showed Sherlock an image, who watched the image of the man.  
“Is he special?” Sherlock asked curiously.  
“Oh, yes, one day he will be. I’m sending you back in time, to the day he was born. You must tell his mother who you are, and explain that you will be watching him”  
“How long for?”  
“Until his death, Sherlock, it won’t be a quick assignment” Gabriel smiled slightly.  
“Why me?” Sherlock asked, confused.  
“Because I have selected you, and you do what I say”  
“Alright” Sherlock sighed, his wings fluttering anxiously, and Gabriel laughed quietly.  
“Do this, Sherlock, and you will be rewarded upon your return. John Watson is scheduled to die aged seventy nine of natural causes. You must ensure this happens, he can’t die before then. And don’t even think about preventing his death”  
“I understand” Sherlock nodded once, and closed his eyes as Gabriel sent him back in time to the seventh of July 1971, the day John Watson was born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three short sections from John's life in which he first notices his angel

Sherlock blinked at the outside of the hospital, and remembered his instructions to watch John Watson and inform his mother that he would be watching. He headed into the hospital, and after speaking to a young nurse, was shown into the private room where John’s mother lay propped up in bed, cradling her new baby. She looked up when Sherlock walked in, frowning slightly.  
“Can I help you?” she asked, cuddling her baby closer as Sherlock sat down on the chair beside her.  
“My name is Sherlock Holmes” he murmured quietly.  
“Um... Charlotte Watson... this is my son... John”  
“Yes, I know” Sherlock smiled. “I know that what I am about to say is crazy, but believe me, I speak the truth” Sherlock stood, removing the long black coat he was wearing. “I am an angel” he sighed quietly, and focused, allowing his wings to burst from between his shoulder blades, and Charlotte stared.  
“You... really are an angel?” she whispered, and Sherlock nodded.  
“I am, yes. I have been assigned as your son’s guardian angel” Sherlock closed his eyes briefly, and his wings folded into his back, and he sat down again. “May I?” he asked, holding his arms out, and Charlotte handed him her son, and he smiled down at the baby, who wriggled in his arms.  
“Hello John” he murmured. “I’m Sherlock, and I’m going to keep you safe, yes? You’ll be safe with me, I promise” he added, before murmuring a quiet lullaby in Latin. He looked up at Charlotte. “Your son will be safe under my protection. I promise nothing will happen to him”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When John Watson was two and walking home with his mother, he fell over and skinned his knee. He sat on the path, crying loudly whilst his mother attempted to soothe him. She looked up in surprise when a shadow fell over them, and John stopped crying long enough to stare up at the tall man who knelt beside him and stroked his grazed knee, murmuring quietly. Both John and his mother stared in awe as the graze healed, and the man smiled, touching John’s cheek lightly.  
“Stay out of trouble, John” he added as he rose to his feet.  
“Thank you” Charlotte murmured, and he nodded once before turning and walking away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When John was at school one day when he was five, he was playing in the playground, when movement outside the gate caught his eye. There was a tall young man with dark curly hair stood on the opposite side of the road to the gate, his hands in his pockets, watching John thoughtfully. When he saw John staring, he smiled slightly and nodded once. John continued to stare at the man, his head tilted to the side curiously, and the man put his fingers to his lips, before turning and walking away briskly.


	3. Chapter 3

When John was eleven, his life was saved by a stranger.  
He was crossing the road, but the speeding car hadn’t seen him in time when they slammed on the brakes. John turned, surprised, only to be pushed out of the way of the car and onto the pavement by a tall figure.  
“Are you alright?” the man demanded. “Tell me, are you alright?”  
“What yes... I think so...” John sat up, blinking at the man beside him. “Wait... do I know you?”  
“Hmm? Well, this is technically the first time we’ve spoken. I know you, of course” the man helped John to his feet and started walking him home.   
“Who are you?” John asked, and the man glanced up at the sky briefly before returning his gaze to John.  
“You aren’t ready to know” he replied quietly.  
“Have I seen you before?”  
“...Yes”  
“Are you following me?” John asked.  
“...Yes” Sherlock mumbled. “I have to keep you safe, John”  
Charlotte opened the door, and John ran and hugged her.  
“John?” she asked, glancing up at the man still stood there, his hands in his pockets. “What happened?”  
“John was nearly hit by a car” he murmured. “Crisis avoided”  
“Thank you” Charlotte murmured, and John looked at him curiously as he turned and walked down the path, his coat billowing behind him.  
“Who is that, mum?” John asked.  
“Oh, he’s just someone special keeping an eye on you” Charlotte replied as the door shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When John was nineteen, his mother became ill.   
On the last day of Charlotte Watson’s life, John walked into his mother’s room to find a tall figure sat by her bedside, holding her hand.   
“You!” he exclaimed, surprised, and he looked up, smiling sadly.  
“Yes, it’s me” he murmured, before returning his gaze to Charlotte. “He’s here, Charlotte, John’s here” he stood, letting go of her hand, and moving to stand on the other side of the room, and John shoved past him and took his mother’s hand.  
“John....” she murmured. “My son... so brave... so strong...”  
“I’m here, mum, I’m here” John whispered.  
“Keep him... safe...” she gasped, and John realised she was speaking to the mysterious figure stood by the wall, and he bowed his head.  
“Of course, Charlotte. John is safe with me”  
“John... I love you...” Charlotte closed her eyes, her breathing slowing gradually to a stop. John hugged his mother, sobbing.  
“No... no”  
John remained there, clutching her, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, spinning around, to see the strange man from his childhood stood there, his face sombre.  
“I am so sorry” he murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

“Who the hell are you anyway?” John demanded after the undertakers had left, and the man jolted back from him as though he had been stung.  
“Please don’t say that again” he gasped. “You have no idea...”  
“Say what? Hell?” John asked, and he flinched again, clutching his chest.   
“Please don’t...” he moaned.  
“Sorry, sorry. Who are you?” John asked again.  
“My name is Sherlock Holmes” he muttered.   
“Did you...”  
“Yes, I saved you when you were eleven, and yes I was watching you in the playground when you were five. I... I’m immortal. I’m your guardian angel” Sherlock murmured, and John snorted.  
“Seriously? Mum always said I had a guardian angel, but... no offence, but you look just like an ordinary guy”  
“That’s the whole point” Sherlock sighed, throwing his coat down and allowing his wings to burst from his back, and John stared, mouth open. “Do you believe me now?”  
“I... wings... angel... bloody hell I have a guardian angel....” John gaped at Sherlock, who jerked backwards again, his wings fluttering slightly frantically.  
“Please stop saying h-h-h-” he sighed, giving up with the word. “I can’t say it”  
“Why?” John asked curiously.  
“I am an angel, a child of heaven” Sherlock sighed. “It hurts me every time you say it”  
“Oh... sorry”   
“It’s... fine...” Sherlock’s brow furrowed. “Can we just keep the swearing to a minimum while I’m around?”  
“Oh, yeah, okay”  
“Thank you” Sherlock sighed, and his wings fluttered again as John stood and approached him cautiously. He lightly touched one of the soft feather wings, and Sherlock flinched again.  
“You really are an angel, aren’t you?” John whispered, although he had no idea why he was whispering.  
“I am, yes. I doubt you remember, but when you were two you hurt your knee, and I healed it for you”  
“I vaguely remember that” John frowned.  
“I’ve been watching you, John, since the day you were born” Sherlock smiled slightly, his wings twitching. He’d been wanting to have a conversation with John for years, and now he was, it was better than he thought it would be.  
“Mum said that when I was a few hours old she had a stranger visit her in hospital, and he said he was an angel”  
“That was me, yes” Sherlock grinned. “I held you as well when you were a baby”  
“Are you still going to be watching me?” John asked. “I am nineteen now”  
“I know. And yes, I will be watching you” Sherlock sighed quietly. “Until you die”  
“Oh...” John blinked, and touched the wing again, which twitched under his touch.   
“Please stop doing that” Sherlock muttered. “I know you’re curious, but if you would just take my word for it rather than keep touching my wings. It’s putting me on edge”  
“Sorry, sorry” John stepped back, and Sherlock sighed quietly, his wings fluttering again before retracting into his back. “They vanished”  
“No, they didn’t, they’re just inside my back now” Sherlock chuckled quietly.   
“What was your name again?”  
“Dear me, did I make such a fleeting impression?” Sherlock smirked. “My name is Sherlock Holmes”  
“Sherlock Holmes?”  
“Yes, that’s what I said” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Why?”  
“It sounds like a human name”  
“I know, but it isn’t. There may well be someone who has been named Sherlock Holmes, but I have never been human”  
“You were born an angel?”  
“Yes, obviously” Sherlock chuckled. “It is rare for a human who has ascended to heaven to become an angel. It is up to the discretion of Gabriel”  
“There really is an angel Gabriel?”  
“Of course” Sherlock paused. “He is in charge of all angels. He sent me here”  
“And heaven really exists?”  
“It does, yes” Sherlock smiled slightly. “And that is where your mother is now”  
“Is it nice?” John asked.  
“It is, yes. It isn’t all white fluffy clouds like you see in films, though”  
“Is my dad there?” John asked. “He died before I was born”  
“I believe he is, yes. Your parents are together again” Sherlock sighed.  
“And you’re really going to follow me around until I die?”  
“You’re making it sound like I’m stalking you. I had rather hoped that you would allow me to follow you”  
“Um... okay” John frowned slightly.   
“Thank you” Sherlock smiled. “I promise no harm will come to you”  
“But... I enrolled in the army”  
“I know” Sherlock frowned. “Not exactly making my job easy, are you?”  
“I’m still training though” John muttered.  
“Yes, and after training you will most likely be deployed abroad. I hope you know that even though you might not always see me, I am always there, as I have been since you were born”


	5. Chapter 5

“Do angels eat?” John asked curiously when he found Sherlock stood by the back door looking at the garden, and he turned, slightly surprised.  
“Occasionally, yes, why?”  
“I wondered if you wanted anything”  
“Not right now, thank you, although I wouldn’t say no to a cup of tea” Sherlock smiled slightly.   
“Sure” John smiled, and Sherlock followed him into the kitchen, watching John switch on the kettle and load bread into the toaster. “How old are you?”  
“Bit personal, aren’t we?” Sherlock chuckled. “I am one thousand, two hundred and eighty one”  
“Wow really?”  
“Of course. That is young, for an angel. Angels can live for billions of years” Sherlock frowned slightly. “It is very difficult to harm or kill an angel”  
“Why would anyone want to kill an angel? Would they get in trouble?”  
“They would be struck down by Gabriel and sent to h-h-h-” Sherlock sighed, irritated. “That place” he pointed at the floor.  
“Why can’t you say hell?” John asked, and Sherlock jolted backwards.  
“It physically hurts me. I am a child of heaven, as I have said before. I feel it here” Sherlock touched his chest, where his heart was. “The pain doesn’t last long, but I would prefer it if you didn’t keep saying it”  
“Sorry, sorry” John handed him a cup of tea.  
“Thank you” Sherlock smiled.   
“When you said it hurts you, does it hurt your chest or your heart? Do you have a heart?”  
“Of course I do” Sherlock sounded surprised. “However, angel’s blood runs through my veins. If a single drop of my blood touched you it would burn you”  
“Oh...” John frowned. “Are you really fast? Like when I was a kid and that car nearly hit me?”  
“Of course. I’m faster and stronger than a human”  
“I’m actually having a conversation with an angel” John shook his head, slightly awed. “Never thought I’d say that”  
“You are asking a lot of questions” Sherlock remarked, sipping his tea. “I don’t mind, though”  
“Wait... you said you’re going to be watching me until I die... is this my actual death or one you can’t prevent?”  
“I cannot prevent you from dying. Well, I can, of course, but I am not allowed to. I do, however, have to ensure that you do not die before your allotted time”  
“So I’m not going to die yet? When am I going to die?”  
“I can’t tell you that, but I will be there when you do” Sherlock sighed. “I won’t leave you, John”  
“So what now? Do I have to give you anything? Are you staying with me?”  
“Why would you have to give me anything?” Sherlock asked, confused.   
“Well, I’ve never really catered for an angel before”  
“I’m an angel, John, not a pet dog” Sherlock smirked. “I can care for myself, but thank you anyway”  
“Now what?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, I’m starting army training today. Do I have you following me?”  
“Not all the time, no” Sherlock laughed. “I can care for myself”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John knelt down, fastening his shoelaces, ready to head home again. He checked out, and took the tube home. He unlocked the door, expecting to find Sherlock waiting for him, only the house was empty. John shook his head. Maybe he had completely imagined his guardian angel. He shook his head again, moving to sit down, when a note on the table caught his eye.  
Remember what I said. Even if you can’t see me, I am always there –SH  
John examined the cursive writing again, before smiling slightly and tucking the note into his pocket. He realised he was very lucky, because he had a guardian angel watching over him and keeping him safe. There weren’t many people who could claim that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When John had not only trained as a soldier but also as a doctor, he was deployed to Afghanistan to help the injured soldiers. He hadn’t seen or heard from his guardian angel, and wondered if perhaps it was nearing his time of death, and that was why the angel had moved in, having fulfilled his purpose. However, the night before John’s departure, he found a note curled up on his pillow, and picked it up curiously.  
Stay safe –SH  
John glanced around the room, surprised. His angel was still there, watching him, and he heard the faint chuckle from the corner, and blinked, snapping on the bedside light to see Sherlock leaning against the wall, smiling.  
“You’re still here” John blurted out, and Sherlock laughed.  
“Of course I am. I’ve been watching you the whole time, John, like I promised I would be” he moved across and sat on the end of the bed. “Are you ready for your trip tomorrow?”  
“I don’t know. I guess” John rubbed his head. “How are you going to follow me to Afghanistan?”  
“Quite easily. I’ve been following you all this time” Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I can fly, you know”  
“Really?”  
“What, you thought my wings were just for show?” Sherlock laughed. “That is the daftest thing I’ve heard”  
“Sorry” John looked away, and Sherlock touched his shoulder lightly.  
“John, I hope you trust me. You will be safe”


	6. Chapter 6

John was running towards the base under fire when he fell to the ground, pain exploding in his shoulder. He screamed, and his team picked him up and half carried him the rest of the way back. He moaned as he felt blood trickle from his shoulder as they lay him on the bed, and he lost consciousness.

John woke to a quiet, gentle, soothing voice singing quietly, and felt pressure on his fingers. Someone was holding his hand, and he opened his eyes slowly, blinking, and the singing stopped abruptly.  
“John?” the familiar voice asked. “John, can you hear me?”  
John blinked again, and turned his head to see Sherlock sat beside him, his wings fully extended, holding his hand.  
“You... you’re here...” John blinked, dazed, and Sherlock squeezed his hand.  
“Of course I’m here, John”  
“Am... am I dying?”  
“No, John, you aren’t. You’re safe” Sherlock smiled. “You’re safe”  
“I... I thought... you were going to... keep me safe” John muttered, glaring up at the angel accusingly, who chuckled quietly.  
“Don’t you see, John? I did keep you safe. I couldn’t completely prevent you being hit, but I did stop it from hitting your heart and killing you” Sherlock smiled sadly as one of the doctors entered, and John blinked up at them, half expecting them to tell Sherlock to leave.  
“Dr Watson, you were very lucky. The bullet has been removed, but unfortunately you have been declared unfit for active service. You will return home in two days time. Once again, though, you were very lucky that it wasn’t a direct hit”   
“Perhaps I just have a guardian angel” John replied, smirking, and Sherlock chuckled quietly as the doctor left again. “Can they not see you?”  
“I am only seen by those who I choose to be seen by” Sherlock replied, his wings fluttering.   
“Is that why I can’t always see you?”  
“No, you can always see me. You just don’t see me because I am not often in direct contact with you” Sherlock replied, rubbing John’s hand. “But once again, I am always with you”  
“I’m being sent home. Fat lot of good I was” John muttered miserably.  
“You were very good, John. You saved many lives” Sherlock stroked his hand again. “It was kind of fascinating”  
“What was? Me getting shot? I thought you cared” John sighed, and Sherlock looked shocked.  
“No, no! I do care, John, I care an awful lot about you. I meant seeing human blood. It’s red” Sherlock sighed. “It was kind of interesting”  
“Of course it’s red, it’s blood! What do you expect?” John frowned, a sudden thought occurring to him. “Do you have blood?”  
“Of course I do, I told you that before. But angel’s blood is different, obviously. It’s gold”  
“Gold? Gold blood?” John gaped at him, and Sherlock laughed, his wings creating a small breeze as they fluttered lightly as he picked up a scalpel from the side. “Don’t...”  
“I heal quickly” Sherlock murmured, drawing the blade across his palm, and golden blood oozed from the cut. He held his hand out to show John. “Told you it was gold”  
“Wow...” John stared in awe as the cut healed, and the blood soaked through his skin.


	7. Chapter 7

“I’ve got you an apartment, John” a voice murmured, and John spun round in surprise to see Sherlock leaning against the wall opposite him, his hands in his pockets.  
“You” John gaped.  
“Honestly, John, do you have to be so surprised to see me every time?” Sherlock asked, pushing himself off the wall and walking towards John, pulling a set of keys from his pocket and holding them out. “Take the keys. The address is 221b Baker Street” he smiled as John took the keys uncertainly.  
“Um... thanks” John started walking towards Baker Street, aware that Sherlock was following him. “Why are you following me?”  
“Because I am” Sherlock replied. “Is it a problem?”  
“No, no problem” John sighed as they stopped at the front door, and Sherlock watched John unlock the door and head inside up to the flat. “Wow... how...”  
“I have many talents, John” Sherlock laughed. “Do you like it?”  
“It’s amazing...” John shook his head. “Thank you”  
“My pleasure, John”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Four years after his retirement from the army, John proposed to his girlfriend of six months, Mary. He searched everywhere he went, looking for a sign of his angel to tell him about the wedding, but Sherlock already knew, and he didn’t see any need to discuss it with John.  
The day of the wedding was bright and sunny, and Sherlock slipped in and took a seat near the back of the church, watching John say his vows, and smiled proudly as he applauded with everyone else.

After the reception, which Sherlock had sat through quietly at the back again, he waited until John went to get a drink.  
“Congratulations” he murmured, and John whirled around in surprise to see Sherlock leaning against the bar.  
“You came” John breathed, smiling, and Sherlock chuckled.  
“Of course I came. I’ve been here the whole time”  
“I didn’t see you”   
“No. You had more important things on your mind” Sherlock smiled, and John gestured back to the party.  
“Come and introduce yourself to people” he murmured, and Sherlock looked away.  
“I can’t. Not to anyone, including Mary. My presence in your life should be kept a secret” Sherlock murmured. “Congratulations once again” he added as he turned and walked away.  
“Wait!” John called, but Sherlock was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the last day of John Watson's life, he had a visitor

When John was seventy nine, he was admitted to hospital and placed on a ward with the dying. He had been alone since his wife had passed away a few years previously, and he never had any visitors. Every morning he would wake to find one of the other patients in the ward had passed away and there was either another empty bed or a new patient. He slept most of the time, too weak to do much else. The nurses were constantly trying to prise the piece of paper clutched in his hand from him, but he always refused, reading it every day even though he knew it off by heart.  
John, my friend.   
I promise that I will see you again.   
As always, I am watching, even though you cannot see me  
SH  
John had kept hold of the letter, waiting for his friend, his angel to visit him.  
And then, on the last day of John Watson’s life, he had a visitor.

John woke early as usual, and turned his head.  
“About time you showed up” he mumbled, and Sherlock chuckled quietly, reaching out and taking John’s hand, his wings fluttering gently.  
“I promised I would come, John” he murmured, and John saw the sadness in his eyes, and he knew that it was today. After watching him for seventy nine years, it was time for the angel to say goodbye to the man who meant so much to him.   
“It... it’s soon, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, John. It’s today, in a few minutes. I stayed with you the whole night” Sherlock gulped. “You brave, brave man. You fantastic person. John Watson, you are quite possibly the best, bravest and wisest human I have ever known, and it has been my honour to watch over you for all these years”   
“I... you’re my best friend...” John blinked as the world warped in and out of focus. “I’m going to miss you”  
“And I will miss you just as much, John” Sherlock touched John’s forehead. “Such a strong brave person” he murmured, and John blinked up at him.  
“Goodbye, Sherlock” he breathed, and his eyes slid shut and his breathing stopped. Sherlock stood and rested his hand on John’s forehead.  
“Ave Atque Vale, John Watson” he murmured, before closing his eyes and ascending back to heaven.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In heaven, Sherlock meets a friend

When Sherlock opened his eyes, he was stood with Gabriel, who smiled at him.  
“Well done, Sherlock”  
“Um... thanks...” Sherlock shifted uncomfortably under the angel’s gaze.  
“You did well”  
“I-I did?”  
“Yes, Sherlock, you did. You remained with John Watson for seventy nine years, from birth to death” Gabriel murmured. “You did as I asked, thank you”  
“Um... my pleasure. Is... is he here?” Sherlock asked.  
“He is, yes. He is with his parents at the moment, with his mother who died when he was young and with the father he never knew. He is happy”  
“Can... can I see him?” Sherlock asked, twisting his hands together, his wings fluttering anxiously.  
“Yes, you can. But before you go, I am giving you a new assignment”  
“Another human?” Sherlock frowned.  
“No, no. You will be remaining in heaven, but you will watch over the human realm of heaven” Gabriel laughed at the shocked expression on Sherlock’s face. “I think that has to be the one and only time I have heard you lost for words, young Sherlock”  
“I... I... am honoured” Sherlock bowed his head. “Thank you”  
“Go on then, go and introduce yourself” Gabriel gestured towards the gate to the human realm of heaven, and Sherlock blinked at the gate, slightly uncertainly.  
“Um...”  
“Is there a problem, Sherlock?”  
“I... don’t know what to say” Sherlock mumbled, looking at his feet.  
“I think I know someone who can help with that” Gabriel vanished, and Sherlock looked around, surprised, when Gabriel returned a moment later with a human. When Sherlock saw him his face broke into a grin, and John grinned back, running forward as though to embrace Sherlock before remembering that he was an angel and there was probably some rule against hugging an angel.  
“Sherlock...”  
“John, my friend” Sherlock replied, opening his arms. “Come here”  
John edged closer and hugged Sherlock, careful of the wings protruding from Sherlock’s back.  
“I missed you” John mumbled.  
“John, you’ve only been here about an hour” Sherlock laughed quietly, before leaning into John’s ear. “I missed you as well” he murmured, before pulling back and looking at Gabriel again.  
“Now, do you think you can carry out the role I have assigned to you?” he inquired, and John looked at Sherlock, surprised.  
“Role? What role?” he asked.  
“I... yes. I can” Sherlock stood up straighter. “I’m ready”  
“Ready for what?” John asked. “Sherlock?”  
“I will be returning to the human realm of heaven with you” Sherlock murmured. “I have been placed in charge, to watch over you all”  
“Are you going to loose your wings?” John asked, and Sherlock looked at him, surprised, while Gabriel laughed.  
“Why would I? I’m going to be the angel in charge, I’m not becoming human” Sherlock replied. “However, I don’t think I can do it without you at my side”  
“I’ll stay with you, Sherlock, of course I will” John patted his arm. “You stayed with me for seventy nine years”  
“I hope that means you aren’t going to ditch me after seventy nine years. I won’t be very happy”  
“Of course not, Sherlock, I wouldn’t dream of leaving you” John stepped up to the gate again with Sherlock beside him and they walked through into the human realm of heaven, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking with this, guys!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, and as always, comment/leave kudos (It makes me happy)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is so short, but I will update ASAP I promise :)


End file.
